


Загадочное ночное происшествие с братом

by Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: От автора: время действия фика - после смерти Шерлока Холмса в Рейхенбахском водопаде.





	Загадочное ночное происшествие с братом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Curious Incident of the Brother in the Nighttime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361365) by Cicero. 



> От автора: время действия фика - после смерти Шерлока Холмса в Рейхенбахском водопаде.

Поздний вечер застал инспектора Лестрейда, стоящим на платформе в ожидании прибытия поезда и глубоко погруженным в свои мысли. Когда поезд резко сбавил ход и остановился, изрыгая клубы дыма и поднимая в воздух пыль, Лестрейд оказался достаточно неудачлив, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох именно в этот самый момент. Он закашлялся, и слегка пошатываясь, стал пробираться к своему вагону. И по пути случайно врезался в другого человека, 

\- Извините меня, - смущенно проговорил Лестрейд, быстро моргая.

\- Ничего страшного. Вам нужна моя помощь? 

Лестрейд согласно кивнул. Воздух вокруг постепенно прояснился и проморгавшись, Лестрейд наконец смог избавиться от пыли в глазах и взглянуть на своего собеседника. 

Мужчина, стоящий перед ним, улыбался. Он был седой, крупный (явно от природы, а не вследствие зрелого возраста) и намного выше Лестрейда. Одет он был как джентльмен, а карманные часы и трость ясно свидетельствовали о его состоятельности. Он смотрел на Лестрейда, чуть прищурив серые глаза, и инспектор сразу почувствовал в нем проницательный ум. Его интуиция подтвердилась, когда мужчина заговорил снова.

\- Вы направляетесь на расследование или возвращаетесь с него, инспектор?

Лестрейд изумленно приоткрыл рот.  
– Вы меня знаете?

\- Вовсе нет. Простая дедукция.

Лестрейд собирался спросить, как именно он пришел к подобному заключению, но потом решил, что слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Слова вроде дедукции всегда напоминали ему о Шерлоке Холмсе, а при мысли о нем сразу взгрустнулось и в голове запульсировала боль. И тут инспектор вспомнил, как доктор Уотсон кратко рассказывал ему о своем приключении с Холмсом и его братом… Уотсон был так поражен существованием других членов семьи Холмс.. и отзывался об умственных способностях брата Шерлока Холмса с таким восхищением. Как же было его имя?

\- Вы должно быть Майкрофт Холмс, - высказал Лестрейд вслух свою догадку. 

Мужчина чуть склонил голову набок, прежде чем согласиться.  
– Верно, сэр. Как вы пришли к такому выводу? 

\- Вы напомнили мне вашего брата.

Мужчина рассмеялся, поразив Лестрейда силой и искренностью своего смеха. Он всего два раза слышал, как смеется Шерлок Холмс, один раз это было от сильной досады, а второй раз – за счет самого инспектора. 

\- Тогда вы должно быть инспектор Лестрейд, раз знали моего брата так хорошо.

\- Он был знаком со многими инспекторами, - резонно возразил Лестрейд.

\- Но он редко упоминал других, да и не в таком позитивном свете, как вас.

Брови Лестрейда изумленно приподнялись.  
\- Вы должно быть шутите!

Майкрофт Холмс внимательно посмотрел на него, словно изучая. Он уже хотел сказать что-то, когда свисток возвестил о скором отбытии поезда.

\- Мне пора садиться в поезд. Очень рад был с вами познакомиться, мистер Холмс, – улыбнулся Лестрейд.

\- Это взаимно, инспектор Лестрейд, - отозвался Холмс. – Мы должны как-нибудь встретиться снова. 

И вновь Лестрейд был застигнут врасплох его искренностью.  
– Сэр, - кивнул он в знак согласия.

Майкрофт улыбнулся, и, повернувшись с элегантностью, напоминающей о его брате, и подчеркнутой его крупной фигурой, неспешно зашагал прочь.

У Лестрейда возникло какое-то странное предчувствие, пока он задумчиво смотрел вслед старшему Холмсу. Когда Лестрейд сел в поезд, он заметил еще кое-что. 

Его головная боль прошла.


End file.
